


Squirrel Meets World

by mysteriousracerj



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Self-Insert, Squirrel Girl self-insert, That's weird, but then all of a sudden you're a celebrity too?, super slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousracerj/pseuds/mysteriousracerj
Summary: An MCU AU where Squirrel Girl is being added to the MCU and you're the actress to bring her to the big screen.





	1. Squirrel Girl Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how you became MCU's very own Squirrel Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thanks for taking the time to read my most ridiculous creation ever! This was born out of low key depression and a fucked up sleep schedule, which led to reading a lot of self-insert fics, and man here we are, aren’t we? crazy. This is basically a “What would happen if Squirrel Girl were introduced into the MCU?” AU with the answer of “but who would play her??” being me!! /you!! hooray self-insertion! So to start off, this is like…. SUPER AU, because I have no idea how the industry works, honestly only the vaguest of ideas of what Marvel has coming down the pipelines and obviously I know none of the people I’m going to be writing about ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ furthermore, this is a self-insert, so a lot of what you are going to be reading about is ME and my lovely fantastic life. I’m trying to keep it to a certain degree  authentic to my real life and how i would react etc. Hopefully I’m not like… really off putting and a terrible character. this shit gonna have CHAPTERS cause thats how crazy it is! anyways thats all i wanted to say up here, please let me know any thoughts, comments, and criticisms you may have! but please be gentle uwu

You had already low-key considered yourself the Squirrel Girl of your hometown anyway when you won the role in the upcoming Spiderman: Alma Mater movie.You had been cosplaying Squirrel Girl for years, going to local cons and events dressed as Squirrel Girl, and you had gained a pretty respectable following on your cosplay blog for the effort. Even your pre-k students at work knew your Squirrel Girl alter ego, asking you to come in to the center in costume for Super Hero Day, which you gladly obliged. When the announcement came out that Doreen Green was going to be appearing in the next Spiderman film as his college classmate and eventual crimefighting partner (hehe, pard), and that there was an open casting call out for Doreen, no less than 5 of you friends texted you the link, freaking out with excitement for you. Less than a day later, you had already left your job and enlisted your friend who was an acting coach for help. Your parents thought you were crazy, but after the disappointment that was the New Warriors’ Squirrel Girl casting being closed, you knew you weren’t gonna miss your shot this time.

You were pretty realistic with yourself about your chances, which you likened to a snowball’s in hell. You had been on and off acting, cosplaying and modeling since you were in middle school, and you knew your expressions were limited at best and wooden at worst. But the friend you had roped into helping you was genuinely a good actor and coach, and you felt you at least wouldn’t disappoint yourself. Your friends were super supportive, just as excited as you were at this chance at your dream and they always made sure to cheer you up when you saw news of rumored Squirrel Girl hopefuls. Anna Kendrick?? There was no way in hell you could beat out Anna Kendrick!! “But, Y/N,” your friends would say, wrapping their arms around your shoulders, “You ARE Doreen, like… you ARE Squirrel Girl! You know how Chris Evans is totally IRL Steve Rogers? That’s you, but with Doreen!”

So when the time came to go to Atlanta, you were filled with cautious optimism. Your friends had pulled together to make sure you had somewhere to stay for the two week process, which was the best good luck gift ever. You were so nervous you couldn’t remember your audition if you wanted to, but something must’ve went right because you got a call-back. And then another. And then they were asking you to read lines with Tom Holland and you couldn’t believe this was real life! When they offered you the position, you were super glad it was over the phone, because you may or may not have thrown up. (It’s just something you do— when you get too excited or emotional you throw up. It’s one of your many charming features.)

The next few weeks were a whirlwind as you packed up your apartment back home, had going away parties both at the childcare center you worked at and with your family and friends, and then moved down to Atlanta BY YOURSELF. You had always had roommates— siblings at first, then roommates in college and afterwards, but now you were moving somewhere you had barely been before, all by yourself! (Well, your cat was going too, obviously, but she doesn’t help pay bills.) You took to Tumblr to try to get a grip on it all. You had been vague-blogging about it throughout the whole process, like “Casually applying for my dream job, wish me luck!” and “AHHHHHHH!!! YOU GUYS!!! I GOT IT!!!” but you had never come straight out and said “by the way, internet, I am Doreen Green in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, no biggie.” As much as you wanted to do that, you knew that you would want a private place to come vent in the future, away from the press and fandom. And besides, your friends that followed you knew exactly what was up and could always text you.

So that’s what you found yourself doing the night before your first day on set— you were curled up in bed with your cat, scrolling through Tumblr. In a way, it felt like nothing had changed at all, and you were still just back home getting ready for another day at the preschool. But tomorrow you would wake up in a new apartment, in a new city, and start a new job doing something you had always wanted to do. You were, for the first time in a long time, excited about the future. And while you didn’t know exactly what tomorrow had in store for you, you at least rested easy knowing you wouldn’t be throwing up in front of Sebastian Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter! It’s… short! It’s… boring! It’s  kind of exposition heavy because all of this is in the past, explaining how you got to the now. The “now” is probably gonna be the press-tour for Avengers: Infinity War part two which i need to make up a name for. UGH. (It’s kinda funny because this chapter is taking place like RIGHT NOW in IRL Time, and “now” is like… 2 years from now IRL Time. At least in my brain/AU) Things definitely get less boring in the next chapter, so please do me the favor of reading that one when it comes out as well. Also, I’m still trying to decide how self-inserty I want this to be… Like if I want to use my name or a pseudoname, or just leave it as Y/N, so that its open for everyone else who reads this too. I dunno. Lemme know what you think!


	2. First Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day on set does not go how you expected at all

You couldn’t say exactly how it happened, but somehow, on your first day on set, you threw up in front of Sebastian Stan. He wasn’t even in the movie, for God’s sake! How was this even fair?? You had just met Robert Downey, Jr., for the first time, and he had even called you “pard”! If there was ever a time for emotional puking, this was it— so you quietly excused yourself into the hall, located a likely looking trash can, and let it rip… Only for someone to gently ask you if you were ok. How embarrassing. You cleaned yourself up with a handy tissue, chuckled self-deprecatingly, and turned to face none other than Sebastian Stan. Your Marvel crush. Who you had not planned on meeting for a very long time yet, preferably after learning some social/emotional coping skills.

Luckily, you were now a professional actor. You could just act your way out of this situation! “Uhm, I’m fine, thank you, it’s just, uh… this health thing I have…sometimes.” ‘Yeah,’ you thought to yourself, working the dirty tissue between your hands, ‘really nailed that one.’ He raised one eyebrow at that, his face saying something to the effect of “I don’t believe that, but okay.”

“I see,” he said, his expression turning to one of mild interest and concern. “Well, would you like some water?” Sebastian casually flipped the water bottle he was holding and offered it to you.

Your eyes darted from his face to the water bottle and back again. ‘Oh my gosh, this could be like an indirect kiss! I’m living a shoujo manga right now!!’ You coughed dryly once, trying to regain some composure, and reached your hand out. “Uhm, yes… that would be… very… nice.” He handed you the water bottle, your fingers brushing together lightly for just a moment before he pulled away. ‘What even is my life right now?’ you thought wildly, taking the cap off the water and taking a drink. “Thanks so much, Sebastian,” you managed to get out coherently.

He narrowed his eyes at you, smirking slightly, and gave you a two fingered salute as he turned around and walked away.

You stood there for a moment, just fiddling with the cap of the water and contemplating your life and what it had become, when you realized — ‘Oh fuck we’ve never been introduced!’ 

* * *

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe this is happening!” you squealed excitedly, as you put on your Squirrel Girl costume for the first time. It was basically what you were used to from the first volume of The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl comics; a brown suede romper with fur trim, a yellow utility belt, and a cropped bomber jacket over top. A set of squirrel ears completed the super hero outfit, as the acorn earrings and Doreen’s squirrel teeth were part of her everyday look as well. You had been cosplaying this look for years, but to see it in person as a professionally made costume you couldn’t help but to geek out. “Aw man, I can’t wait to see how it looks with the tail!” The tail would be CGI and edited in during post, so you would have to wait to see the completed look.

You admired yourself in the mirror for a few more moments, before bouncing up to your hair and make up team, giving them hugs. You burst out of your trailer and down onto set, where you spotted Tom getting a few touch ups done on his make up. You rushed over to him, slamming your hands down to grab the arm of his chair. “Tom! Tom! Was this what is was like when you first put on the Spiderman suit?”

Tom laughed, looking at you practically vibrating with excitement, and said, “Y’know, I don't know if it was quite as intense as that, but basically yes.”

You stood there chatting with Tom, brimming with excitement and ready to get started. Things finally felt real, you were really here, you were really doing this, and you couldn't wait to get started. And it was when you were filled with this hopeful, optimistic sense of purpose that you felt a hand land on your back.

You turned to find Robert Downey, Jr., there, introducing you to none other than Sebastian Stan, who you had already managed to embarrass yourself in front of. “Tom you already know, and of course this is Y/N,” Robert was saying to Sebastian.

Sebastian waved at Tom and then nodded at you. “Yeah, we’ve met actually I think, this morning. Good to see you again. Are you feeling better?”

“Oh ha, uhm, yes, thank you. The water really helped,” you said, giving a weak thumbs up.

Robert nodded and continued, “Well, as Squirrel Girl, she's the newest member of our team. She’ll even be appearing in the next Avengers film to help defeat Thanos!” Robert patted your back, and you smiled awkwardly at Sebastian, all of a sudden cognizant of the fake buck-teeth in your mouth. ‘God, I probably look like such a doofus,’ you thought to yourself, before hearing Robert continue. “And isn’t she just perfect for the role? Look at her, so bright eye and bushy tailed!”

“Only metaphorically until post production!” you reminded him, pointing a finger that had just the hint of a claw on it. Robert laughed and patted your back again, saying “Fair enough, Y/N,” before turning back to Sebastian and leading him away. 

You watched them leave, hearing Robert ask Sebastian if he knew that Squirrel Girl once took down Thanos by herself, until Tom coughed politely. “So you had already met Seb?” he asked you quizzically. “It kind of sounds like there’s a story there.”

“Oh my gosh, TOM,” you cried, dragging your hands down you face, “You don’t even know!” You squished your cheeks up together. “Sebastian Stan may or may not have caught me fame-vomming after meeting Robert this morning…”

“Y/N! You’re still doing that? I thought you had gotten over the whole starstruck thing after meeting me and Zendaya!”

“No,” you groaned miserably. “I will never be over the whole starstruck thing…”

“Wow,” Tom commiserated, nodding his head. “Yeah, I gotta say that’s quite a first impression.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now this is more of what the story is actually going to be like from here on out! It’s pretty short, but I’m a pretty short chapter writer— I have something I intend to portray, I portray it and then i’m done, so I wouldn’t expect any lengthy chapters anytime soon. Maybe they’ll get longer as I get to be a stronger writer/ have more of an idea of where this fic is headed, I dunno. I’ll definitely try to stretch things out when things get relationship heavy. Cause thats why were all here, isn’t it? Anyways, please let me know what you think! Feel free to share any ideas if you have any!


	3. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deal with adjusting to your new life

You were hanging out with your costars one evening after a long day on set, having a really good time. It was just really low-key and chill, a pizza and drinks sort of thing with you, Tom, Zendaya, and Jacob, who was playing Ned again in this film. You and Jacob were destroying Zendaya and Tom at beer pong, much to their surprise.

“What the fuck, Y/N?” Tom sputtered, after you sank yet another ball in the cups. “How are you so good at this?” He resignedly drank the cup down. “You look so cute and innocent, but here you are, kicking my ass!”

“It is pretty unexpected,” Zendaya agreed, groaning as Jacob made his shot too. She rolled the ping pong balls back across the table to you. “What’s your secret?”

You threw your head back and laughed, waving Jacob to go ahead of you. “I am an international woman of mystery, guys, I can’t just tell you!” Jacob missed his shot, and you lined yourself up, hoping to sink yet another one. Right before you threw though, you couldn’t help but say, “It helps that I’ve had a lot more practice than you, though.” The ball arced through the air, bouncing off the rim of one cup and into another. You turned and chest bumped with Jacob, while Tom and Zendaya looked on in dismay.

“Oh, be real,” Zendaya snapped playfully at you as she tried to make a shot, unfortunately going wide. “How much more practice could you have possibly had?”

“Yeah, you’re like… what, 24? Letitia’s age? That is a negligible difference,” Tom added, finally managing to sink a ball. He and Zendaya high-fived without even looking at each other.

You pursed your lips and made you eyes go wide, looking to the side and casually taking a sip of your drink. Jacob sank another ball, leaving the last cup for you. “What? No,” Zendaya said, sharing a disbelieving look with Tom. “You’re older than that? Just how old are you?”

You waited until after you took your shot— missing of course, as the last cup is always the hardest to make— until you answered, mumbling into your drink. “High’m twennysvn.”

Zendaya and Tom turned to Jacob, who was standing next to you. “What did she say?” He just shrugged.

Rolling your eyes, you lowered your drink and repeated yourself. “I’m twenty-seven,” you admitted somewhat embarrassedly, not looking anyone in the eye.

Jacob barked out a loud laugh and slapped you on the shoulder. “I didn’t know I was out here playing with my MOM!” He left his hand on your shoulder, squeezing it a little. “No, for real though, like I’m surprised that you’re 27, cause you definitely don’t look that old, but it’s like… no big deal.”

You kept your eyes on the floor, still embarrassed. “But I really do feel that way sometimes, I feel like your guys’ mom. You guys are all so full of life and potential, and I’m just like, this ancient old crone who’s seen some shit.”  
“Y/N, I am saying this from a place of love and caring, but I’ma need you to get over yourself,” Zendaya said, sinking a ball into a cup. You nodded and drank the drink. “Yeah, you may be like 5 years older than us, but that’s nothing here in Hollywood.” 

“This isn’t Hollywood,” you couldn't help but cut in, “It’s Atlanta.” 

“I swear to God, Y/N, I will kill you. Anyways, the point I was trying to make is that there are people who are like in their forties who still routinely play high schoolers— trust us, we would much rather have someone like you around than one of them!”

“And do you remember Laura, the girl who played Liz in Homecoming?” Tom asked you as his shot fell short. “She’s a year older than you, and she played my love interest. It’s definitely no big deal.”

You rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly, as Jacob prepared to take his shot. “Yeah, it’s not that I don’t love and appreciate you guys, I think you’re great, but I just feel like I’m in this weird position where I’m too old for the young adults and too young for the real adults. Y’know, like the Chrises and Scarlett and all of them. Like, after this Tom and I have to go film with them, and I have no idea what to expect.” Jacob’s ball landed in the cup, and you turned to give him a high five.

“Is that what’s bothering you, Y/N?” Tom asked you as you tried to prepare your last shot. If you could manage to land you ball in the cup as well, the game would be over with no chance of rebuttal. “You shouldn’t be worried about working with any of them, they're all great! They took such great care of me on set, and out on the press tour. Yeah, they kind of babied me at first, but once we got to know each other, it was the best. It’ll be no problem, trust me!”

“I mean… yeah,” you replied, “but what’s really bothering me right now is that I’m trying to take this shot and you won’t shut up!”

Zendaya and Jacob laughed at Tom as he blushed a little, and you finally got a chance to shoot the ball. You absolutely nailed the cup, and you jumped up and down excitedly, hugging everyone. When you hugged Tom, you held on a little longer to speak in his ear. “Thanks, Tom. You’ll be my wing guy for Infinity Wars part two, right? Introducing me to everyone and stuff?”

“Definitely,” Tom agreed, squeezing you back. “But I won’t promise not to embarrass you while I do it.” 

 

* * *

“Y/N, look!” Tom called, waving you off set. “Your identity has been leaked to the press!” The studio execs had liked the attention that a completely unknown actress was giving the production, a real sort of Cinderella story, and so far your identity had been kept a secret— until now apparently.

“No, oh my god, Y/N for real, you gotta come over here and see this!” Zendaya added, beckoning you over as well. “This is too fucking cute.”

You jog over to your costars’ sides and look down at Tom’s phone. Your hands fly to your mouth in amazement, and your eyes start to get a little misty. “Oh my gosh!! You guys! They’re at my old job— they’re at the early childhood center!! They’re interviewing my old students!”

“Yes, we know, Y/N, that’s why we called you over,” Tom replied matter of factly. Zendaya reached her arm over Tom’s shoulder, rewinding the broadcast a little.“You gotta show her..!” 

You watched as the newscaster bent down to speak to one of your favorite students, Jack. “Now tell me, Jack, what do you think about Ms. Y/N being Squirrel Girl?” 

Jack turned and looked straight into the camera, beaming broadly. “Oh, Ms. Y/N was already Squirrel Girl!” And with that he proudly held up a picture of you dressed as Squirrel Girl— you had one just like it that he had drawn you as a going away present framed in your apartment.

You turned away from your costars, blinking back tears, “I’m so sorry guys, I just…”

Zendaya came over and wrapped you in a big hug, and you rested your head on her shoulder. “Girl, please, if there’s anytime to be touched, it’s now.”

“Both figuratively and literally!” Tom quipped, wiping at the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, Tom baby, did you get a little misty?” you asked him, chuckling a little.

“What! No!” he scoffed, wiping at his eyes again. “Maybe a little… I mean, it was just so cute, and you were so happy about it, and… like she said, it was just touching is all!”

 

* * *

You were just getting out of the shower after an intense work out (something that had become normal ever since you landed the role of Doreen, you even had your own personal trainer now, how bougie) when your phone rang. You eyeballed your phone warily before picking it up— nobody calls anyone nowadays, phones were for texting— only to find out it was your mom. 

“Hey Mom!” you answered chipperly, “You caught me at a good time, I just got down with one of my Squirrel Girl workouts and—“

“Y/N,” your mom cut you off, her voice serious. “Do you have a minute? Are you sitting down?”

“Uhh, yeah,” you said, slowly lowering yourself onto your bed. “What’s up?”

“Your sister-in-law’s water broke this morning, and she's in the hospital now. The baby is definitely on the way.”

“What!” you screamed, bouncing right back up off your bed. “But the baby isn't due for another 5 weeks!” You were very certain of that fact because your sister-in-law’s due date happened to fall during a two week break you had from filming before coming back to do any reshoots.

“Well, Y/N, try telling that to the baby,” your mom answered calmly. “Look, I’ll call you back when I know more, I just wanted you to know what was going on.”

You couldn’t even manage to sputter out a response to your mom before the line went dead. You sat slowly back down again, staring at the phone in your hands. You couldn't believe you were going to miss the birth of your first niece or nephew. You were supposed to be there!

You let yourself fall backwards onto your bed, staring up at the ceiling, letting your emotions wash over you. You were shocked and excited that the baby was on its way, but incredibly disappointed that you wouldn’t be there to welcome it into the world. You had been missing out on so much lately— you missed one of your best friend back home’s birthday, you missed watching your students at the early childhood center graduate preschool, and now you were missing this, too. 

You flopped one of your arms across your eyes. ‘Yeah,’ you thought to yourself, ‘I may be missing out on a lot, but I’m experiencing so much more. I’m living my dream! How many nights did I lay awake dreaming of exactly this?’ You sat up, trying to keep this positivity train going. Ok, so you missed your friend’s birthday, but you were able to pay off their student loans as the most amazing birthday gift ever. (Working for Marvel had its perks, including more money than you knew what to do with— and your first movie wasn't even out yet!) Yeah, you had to miss the preschool graduation, but you were able to sponsor a fundraising event for the center that almost doubled the center’s annual revenue. And, sure, maybe you were missing the birth of your first niece or nephew, but you knew exactly what you could do about it.

The next day, you gathered Tom, Zendaya, Jacob and Robert around your chair during a break in filming. “Ok guys,” you said, pointing your phone at Robert, ready to press record. “Do you remember your lines?”

“Oh my gosh, yes, Y/N, we’ve gone over them like a thousand times,” Zendaya said, rolling her eyes.

“I dunno about Robert, he might need another minute, but yeah, I’m ready,” Jacob joked, elbowing Robert, who was too busy fixing his tie to notice.

Tom just leaned over you and hit the record button.

You focused the camera on Robert, Tom, Zendaya and Jacob in turn as they helped you record a special video for your niece. They each spent a few moments talking about how special she is and all the great things she could do, before you flipped the camera around and brought yourself into the frame. “Welcome to the world, Eleanor, we love you already.”  
You smiled and were reaching to turn off the recording when Robert quipped, “I still can’t believe they didn’t name her Doreen. Or Toni! What were they thinking??” so the last frame of the video was of you laughing.

“I’m definitely leaving that in!” you announced, turning around and thanking your cast mates. “Thank you guys so much!”

“Group hug!” Robert announced, stepping in to wrap you and everyone else in a big bear hug. You stood there, squished on the middle of your new friends, arms all around each other, and just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, sorry it’s late! My nephew was born 5 weeks early and wow things were really crazy for a couple of days there! But his untimely appearance also gave me the material I needed to finish the chapter the way I wanted. So thanks little dude! (Also I TOLD YOU that this would be heavily based on my own experiences— I wasn't lying!)
> 
> There was no Seb in this chapter, obvi, and I’m honestly not sure he’ll show up in the next chapter either… in my head the next chapter is about wrapping up filming for Spiderman: Alma Mater and doing press for that, so the following one is where we get into Infinity Wars part two and we get to see everybody and I get to start writing all the stuff that I’m excited about! but we’ll see if it actually turns out that way or not.
> 
> please feel free to leave me comments, critiques, prompts or whatever! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Wrap It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the wrap party for your ever film, Spiderman: Alma Mater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny story, that baby that delayed the posting of Chapter 3 is 2 months old now…. thats how long its been since I’ve updated. I’m so sorry! please forgive me! theres a lot of reasons why, not the least of which is just i had no good ideas for what happens in this chapter, so i just decided to fake it until i can get to where I have good ideas.

You couldn't believe that filming had wrapped up already— this had definitely been a whirlwind couple of months for you. You stood by the door in your apartment, nervously chewing on a fingernail, thinking about how things were going to get even crazier after this. You had a few months off before filming started before the fourth Avengers movie, but you would be busy training with Tom, traveling with your family, and giving interviews before and after the Spiderman: Alma Mater premiere. 

Your phone buzzing startled you out of your thoughts. Zendaya, Tom and Jacob were meeting you to take you to your very first wrap party.

“Are you ready?” Jacob asked as you made your way over to them. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” you replied biting your lip. “I mean, I am kinda nervous, but like… it’s just a party, right?”

“Just a super awesome party!” Tom said, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “Like the first little bit is boring, cause it’s just the director thanking everybody and stuff— but then afterwards there’s food and drinking and games and… y’know… party stuff. But with the best people you know!” At that he gestured to himself, Jacob and Zendaya.

“Yeah, ok,” you laughed, putting an arm around his shoulders as well. “Let’s go!”

* * *

The first part of the party was just as Tom had described, though you were a little embarrassed that the director had taken the time to compliment you during his speech. Apparently he was really impressed with how you handled yourself during your first ever filming, particularly since this was such a big budget production. You blushed, not sure how to take the attention until the cast and crew started clapping for you. You stood up and waved awkwardly, until Tom shouted “That’s our girl!” which got you to laugh and smile before you sat down. The director finished up his remarks, and the party really started.

* * *

You knew this day was coming, and you had prepared for it. Some people thought you were crazy, but you knew this dark knowledge would come in handy one day. Even though you knew this, you were hesitant and hoping you could get out of this without participating. You weren’t much of a singer if there was a crowd involved, and you would be relying on your comedy and enthusiasm to carry your plan to success.

“C’mon, Y/N!” Zendaya called, laughing as Robert handed her his microphone. “You gotta sing a song for karaoke!!” You waved your hands at her, signaling that you would rather not, but she kept heckling you. “Don’t be such a chicken! Even Robert did it, and he’s Robert Downey Jr!” Robert turned and shrugged helplessly at you. It was true, and a very good argument. You sighed heavily and got out of your seat.

“Y/N!!!” Tom roared excitedly as you walked up and took the microphone from Zendaya. You paused and whispered in her ear. She nodded and grabbed a second microphone. 

“Alright,” you said into the microphone, taking a deep breath. “Before we begin, don’t forget— you asked for this!” you said, pointing out at the crowd. “Hit it!”

The beat dropped, and Tom and Jacob were already on their feet. “Oh my god, no way,” Jacob gasped, grabbing at Tom, who was trying to shush him.

“First things first, I’m the realest,” you rapped in a great impression of Iggy Azalea, Zendaya echoing you. “Drop this down and let the whole world feel it.” 

As you continued through the first verse, you kept your eyes on your two friends who looked like they were gonna lose their minds. Tom was pulling at his hair, his mouth hanging open in shock, and Jacob was laughing so hard he was crying. As you dropped it low and picked it up, just like this, you saw Robert clap a hand over his mouth as his shoulders shook with laughter.

Zendaya came in with the chorus-- “I’m so fancy, you already know”-- and you took the time to catch your breath and glance out at the rest of the crowd. By this time, everyone on the cast and crew knew you had pulled a fast one on them. You winked at them, and committed to making the rest of the song as over the top as you could.

When you finished rapping, the crowd went wild. Tom and Jacob came over and jumped on top of you, while Zendaya announced, “THAT. JUST. HAPPENED. Our Y/N, our very own innocent Y/N Y/L/N, rapped Iggy Azalea’s Fancy flawlessly. I think we may be done with karaoke, does anyone even want to try to follow THAT?”

After that, karaoke just devolved down into everyone drinking and shouting along to popular and classic songs like Africa by Toto together. And you were very thankful— Fancy was the only song you knew that was ridiculous enough to distract everyone away from how awful at singing in front of crowds you were. If they had asked for a repeat performance, you’re not sure you could’ve done it.

* * *

As the night slowed down, you found yourself sitting at a small table drinking and talking with Tom, Zendaya and Jacob. Swallowing some of your wine down, you took a breath and said, “Hey guys, not to be that person who gets all emotional while drinking, but thanks so much for these past few months. You guys coulda been, like, dicks to me since I was new, and you weren’t, you were all so helpful and awesome and like… and like, yeah, you’ve been my best friends. Thanks.”

“Awww no, stop, Y/N!” Zendaya said, throwing her hands in front of her face. “If you start crying, I’m gonna start crying and I do NOT wanna do that!”

“But, like, I just don’t know what I’m gonna do when we film Avengers 4,” you continued anyways, getting a little choked up. “Like, you’re not gonna be there and neither is Jacob!”

“Hey, Y/N, I’ll be there!” Tom started to comfort you.

“I might be there… for like a day,” Jacob butted in, earning a look from Tom. “Well I might be!”

“And the whole Avengers cast is so cool, you’ll have plenty of friends in no time,” Tom continued.

“Yeah, look, Tom is always texting me about all the nonsense he’s getting up to on set with them. But this time I’ll be getting texts from both of you!” Zendaya said, rubbing your back.

“So we’ll still be friends even though we’re not working together?” you sniffled.

“Oh my god, YES, Y/N, of course! Girl, what has gotten into you?” she asked, wiping at her own eyes.

“You guys,” you whined pathetically, “I might be wine drunk…”

“I hate you, Y/N, making me cry just cause you get sad drinking wine,” Zendaya laughed, hitting your shoulder lightly.

“I’ll go get her some water,” Tom sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. I get so emotional when I’m wine drunk. It’s an issue. 
> 
> So I had the karaoke scene with Fancy planned since before Alicia Silverstone did it on Lip Sync Battle and I’m bummed that i didn't get this chapter out before it cause like, THAT WAS MY IDEA! But it was a hilarious idea so i get it, Alicia, I get it. 
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter should be up within a couple days!! instead of a couple months!! and I promise Sebastian Stan shows up in the next one!


End file.
